


A New Kind Of Friendship:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Fair Shake, Family, Football, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Invite/Invitation, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sister-Sister Relationship, Snacks & Snack Food, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve invites Quinn over to get to know her too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	A New Kind Of Friendship:

*Summary: Steve invites Quinn over to get to know her too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was making sure that everything is all set up for Quinn's visit, The Dark-Haired Man realized that she needed friends, He also thinks that she is a pretty cool chick, who stops at nothing to get things done. But, At first, She was a tough nut to crack. He wants her to always feel welcome, & come to him for anything, No matter how small it is. He smiled, as e thought back to the first case that they worked together.

Sgt. Quinn Liu was making her way to the McGarrett Household, She thought she was done after making a disastrous first impression on him, But, He didn't let that stop him, & he wanted to do a "do-over", & she accepted with a little bit of nervousness. She found that it was hard to trust after she lost her sister, & best friend. The Beautiful Woman decided to take a chance, & make friends, & be in ohana.

Steve was getting the spot all set up for the game, & he wanted to make sure that it was perfect, He also heard that she was a ****Redskins**** fan, He knew that he liked her right away. The Brunette knew that she deserved a fair shake, Especially after getting so disrespected in the **_Army_**, she was glad to get away, & be part of Five-O. He thought Quinn belonged with them, & using her talents out in the field.

When she got there, The Former Seal welcomed her, & said with a smile, as he led her in, "Hi Quinn, Come in, You're in time, I got great snacks, & goodies here too", He indicated for her to sit down. "Thanks, Steve", They made small talk, til the game started, They watchedit, as they were doing it, Steve smiled, & looked at Quinn, & knew that it was a new kind of friendship with her, & he likes it.

The End.


End file.
